Just Wanna Be With You
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Logan was trying to be extra careful. He knew it was silly to try to sneak out of the apartment-especially when his three best friends were sitting right on the couch and could easily catch him-but he had to try. Jettgan and one-sided Kogan.


Logan was trying to be extra careful. He knew it was silly to try to sneak out of the apartment-especially when his three best friends were sitting right on the couch and could easily catch him-but he had to try. Any normal teen would sneak out of a back door or even a window, but the apartment had no back door and climbing out of his window and scaling down the side of the Palm Woods was not a bullet on his bucket list. He wasn't the most coordinated guy in the world, and he would rather get caught by Kendall, James, and Carlos before he fell to his death.

But from the looks of it, he might actually make it. He was so close to sweet freedom, he could almost taste it. The doorknob was nearly in reaching distance, but he didn't dare go for it just yet, lest he alert his friends to his presence. Just three more feet til the door. Two...one...

"Where are you going?"

_So __close__!_

Logan turned to face the blond who had spoken to him with an innocent smile. "Just...out..." He shrugged.

"Out where?" James was the next to question him.

"...To the park." Well it wasn't a lie. He _was_going to the park, he just didn't tell them what for.

"Why?"

_Shoot__! _Damn Carlos and his curiosity. "Uh, I'm going star gazing. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."

"Oh, okay." James and Carlos went back to the television, deciding Logan's answer was good enough.

The genius let out a breath of relief, glad that they had lost interest in his plans so quickly. He turned to leave again but was stopped, once again, by Kendall. "Wait." Logan had to suppress a groan of annoyance when he turned around to see that Kendall was the only one who still didn't look convinced. He was clearly in big brother mode at this point-even if Logan was older-and wasn't going to back down easily. "If you're going star gazing then why aren't you taking your telescope?" The blond gestured to the instrument in the corner by the window.

"You don't _need _a telescope to watch a meteor shower." Logan was getting impatient now. Kendall and his skepticism was making him late. Though his friend had every right to be skeptic, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"So, you're going to the park all by yourself to stare at the stars?" One of Kendall's large eyebrows rose, and damn it, the short brunet probably looked guiltier than an adulterer in confession.

"Y-yes..." He cursed himself for stuttering under the intense gaze of Kendall Knight.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you being alone in the park so late at night."

"Yeah, let us go with you." James and Carlos were paying attention again and Logan just couldn't stop screaming swears in his head.

"That's a good idea, Carlos." Kendall was smirking at him as if he knew he was keeping Logan from the _real _reason he wanted to leave the apartment, and he was just waiting for Logan to crack and tell them everything. Logan was biting his lip, wanting to do just that, and in addition yell at Kendall for having such a smug face. "Carlos, you start making us snacks that we can eat while we're out. James, you grab so blankets to sit on and I'll get our coats."

The two did as instructed and all Logan could do was watch helplessly as his night fell to pieces right in front of him. "Oh, and Logie." Kendall was still smirking at him and he tried not to glare, he really did, but he couldn't help it. All he wanted to do was smack him as he walked over and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't forget the telescope."

…

_I __hate __Kendall __Knight__. __I __hate __Kendall __Knight__. __I __hate __Kendall __Knight__, _Logan kept repeating it to himself as he was forced to lug the not-as-light-as-it-looks telescope to some empty picnic space in Palmwoods Park, he friends chatting happily as they walked in front of him.

He took this opportunity of his friends' lack of awareness to stop and pull out his phone. He pulled up a familiar number and shot a quick text to them.

_Kendall __and __the __guys __caught __me__ :(_

Just a minute later his phone was vibrating and he opened the response. _Can __you __shake __them__?_

_No__, __they __tagged __along__. __Gonna __have __to __meet __later__._

Logan sighed when he didn't get a response right away. "Logan! Come on, you're falling behind!" Kendall called, waving him towards him forward toward the rest of the group. The smart boy huffed, picking up the telescope and waddling as he carried it along and still struggling to keep up. He nearly dropped the device when he felt vibration from his phone.

_We __can__'__t __keep __doing __this__._

It said simply. Logan frowned at the words, knowing it could mean anything and wanting nothing more than to call him and talk it all out. He knows that he was getting tired of all this sneaking around; he was tired too, but he couldn't find the right moment to tell Kendall and the guys about it. When they were in a bad mood he didn't want to make it worse and when they were in a good mood he didn't want to bring them down.

_We __can __talk__. __Are __you __still __in __the __park__?_

_Yeah__, __why__?_

_I__'__ll __meet __you__. __Give __me __five __minutes__._

"Logan!"

"I'm coming!" Logan snapped, thoroughly irritated with the whole situation. He finally caught up to the others, haphazardly setting up the telescope and trying not to pout too much as he watched the others set up as well. He was finally struck with idea when he watched Carlos place the food out on the blanket. He glanced over his shoulder to see James and Kendall trying to fix the terrible job he did on the telescope.

With a sneaky smirk, he reached down to grab one of the sandwiches, smiling wider when he saw it was a heavily made peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He separated the two bread slices, watching the jelly drip from them for a moment before he launched them right at James' hair. The smart boy was happy to see that his aim had not deterred from his lack of hockey over the time they had moved to Hollywood-one of the bread slices hitting James jelly-side-up in the back of the head and the other sticking to James' shirt.

A mere bonus to the hair-brained plan.

The pretty boy slowly turned to face the two of them, eyes seething. "Carlos, did it." Logan said quickly to get the dangerous gaze off him. Carlos, who hadn't even been paying attention this whole time, glanced up, letting out a loud scream when James tackled him to the ground. Logan was luckily able to step out of the way of the rolling friends. He was pleased to see Kendall run over and attempt to break them apart.

With all of his friends distracted Logan took off to where he originally planned to go that evening. He was thankful when he could no longer hear the yelling of his friends behind him and was able to see the person he had been wanting to see all night standing there waiting for him. "Where have you been?" He asked.

Logan was hunched over and panting from his run but still managed to speak. "Had to...distract the guys..." He breathed. When he finally caught his breath he looked to the male in front of him. "We have ten minutes before they stop fighting and come looking for me." He told him.

"Then let's go somewhere they can't find you." He grabbed Logan's wrist and tried to pull him along but Logan's feet remained planted where he stood. The taller groaned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "What now?"

"Jett, if they come looking for me and they can't find me, then they'll send out a search party complete with police and blood hounds. Don't give me that look; you know how my friends are."

"I also know that you let them be that way." Jett grumbled.

"What do you-"

"If you were really sick of them treating you like a baby all the time, then you would have said something a long time ago and you would tell them about us."

"It's not like I don't _want _to tell!" Logan took in a breath to calm himself. "I just...I'm worried that they won't take it well." He confessed.

"They don't know you like guys?"

"They know I like guys; they _don__'__t _know that I like you." Logan mumbled.

Jett was staring at him with this face. He looked somewhere between a scowl and a being thoughtful. "So...if you were dating any other guy...you'd tell them?" He asked slowly. "Are you ashamed of me or something? _Me__? _Jett Stetson?" Leave it to Jett to still remain arrogant in the face of an argument with his boyfriend.

Logan sighed heavily, knowing that Jett was partially right in his accusation. "I'm not ashamed of you!" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought out his next words carefully. "It's not James and Carlos I'm worried about. They'll give you a chance, but..." Logan shuffled his feet awkwardly as he tried to choose his next words carefully. "You and I both know how Kendall feels about you and..."

"Who cares what _Kendall_ thinks?" Jett interrupted. His voice was full of frustration and exasperation. "How can you have such a high opinion of someone with such bad hair? Are you in love with him or something?"

"Of course not." Logan answered immediately.

"Well it seems like it. And everyone else at the Palmwoods thinks so too."

"_Now_ you care what everyone else thinks?"

"It's the only explanation for why you care about what he thinks more than you care about what I think. If I had known going into this that this would be a relationship with you _and_ your gorilla friends then I wouldn't have asked you out at all!" Logan didn't say anything, knowing that if he did then he would regret it, so he just let Jett vent for a while.

"Everyday I have to sneak around and hide in bushes and wear tree hats-which are horrible for my hair! And I have to wear dumb disguises that not only itch, but hide my face from the world. That should be a capital crime or something." Logan couldn't help it, but hearing Jett whine and complain like this was making the corners of his mouth twitch. "And it's all so that _Kendall_ doesn't find out. I'm not dating Kendall; I'm dating _you_! I don't love Kendall. I'm in love with you!"

Suddenly all traces of humor were gone. Logan eyes went wide as he replayed that moment over and over again in his mind, and yes, Logan had heard correctly. Jett was in love with him. He said it. Clear as day, but now he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work. It kept opening and closing, hoping words would come out but each time nothing. Finally he was able to choke out his boyfriend's name only to have it drowned out by his own, but it wasn't Jett who said it.

It sounded like Kendall.

"Logan!" Another voice called. He recognized it as James.

"Where are you buddy?" Carlos yelled next.

"Ugh," Jett scoffed, turning away. "I'm out of here."

"Jett!" Logan called desperately for the actor but he just kept going.

"Guys, I found Logan!" Carlos' voice was heard behind him, but Logan wasn't paying attention. He eyes were fixed on the retreating figure. "Logan, where were you?" Carlos pulled the brunet into a hug, petting his head as if he were a small child.

Logan glared into the Latino's chest, his annoyance growing rapidly. He was suddenly yanked from the short boy's arms and they were replaced by longer, more muscular arms. His scowling face was pressed into James' chest as the pretty boy began to stroke his head as well. "We were so worried about you." James was practically squeezing the life out of him.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief when he was freed again and thankfully wasn't pulled into another chest but was grabbed firmly by the shoulders and Kendall was staring straight at him with worried, serious eyes. "Logan you shouldn't have run off like that. You should know better."

Logan's glare hardened and he swatted the blond's hands away. "I'm not a baby, Kendall." He huffed. "I can go out on my own, and I can definitely leave the apartment without you guys treating me like your kid sister or something. Hell, even Katie can leave the apartment without you guys worrying!"

Logan had finally had enough of this. It had been going on way before he even started dating Jett. Whenever he left the apartment Kendall would go after him. He tried to play it off as if he just happened to be going the same way as Logan, but the genius knew better. He had even known that since the ninth grade Kendall either followed him everywhere he went to make sure he got there okay, or would send someone to do the job for him.

Seriously, did Kendall think he wouldn't notice a member of the hockey team 'casually' talking on his cell phone as he walked to an AP class that he _clearly_didn't take?

Kendall had been keeping tabs on him for years, and at first it was flattering but now it's just annoying.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Logie." Kendall said softly.

"I don't _need _you to look out for me anymore, Kendall." Logan brought his tone down, not wanting to yell at Kendall anymore. "It's nice that you want to, but I can fight my own battles once in a while."

"Where is this even coming from?" Kendall wanted to know.

"Yeah, how come you've never said anything before?" Carlos piped up.

"Because..." Logan's jaw snapped shut, lips tightening as he thought. How could he tell them that it always bothered him-that this was just the straw that broke the camel's back? How could he explain that his was pissed at them for ruining yet _another_one of his dates without actually mentioning that he was going on a date? Knowing his friends, they would immediately demand more details on the guy, or worse, they will want to meet him. "You guys are stubborn and skeptic and insist it's for my own good then follow me around more."

"We wouldn't be so suspicious if you just told us where you try to sneak off to." James crossed his arms, eying the genius.

Carlos followed his example. "And you wouldn't be sneaking unless you had something to hide?"

Kendall was the last to cross his arms, staring with narrowed eyes at Logan. "What aren't you telling us, Logie?"

All three waited with expectant expressions for Logan to finally fess up to whatever he had been doing.

"I'm..." Logan bit his lip, confidence crumbling under pressure. "I just need some alone time." He breathed out, shoulders slumping in defeat. Why was it so hard just to admit it? He wanted alone time, but he wanted it with Jett.

"Why would you need to be alone?" Typical Kendall, still suspicious.

"Because we always do everything together, and I'm starting to hate you." Logan was glaring at Kendall as he said this, but the other three assumed he meant all of them-but it was mostly aimed at Kendall.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Carlos asked.

"Because it's so easy to go up to your best friend and tell him you're starting to hate his guts!" Logan seethed through clenched teeth. Kendall's face was really starting to get to him. The boy was way too suspicious.

James and Carlos glanced at each other before going back to Logan. "Best friend?" James' brow quirked curiously.

"Don't you mean best _friends_?" Carlos inquired next.

"No, he meant what he said." Kendall replied, raising a hand to his questioning friends and staring the shorter boy down. "Didn't you Logan." It was more of a statement with a hint of his normal self-righteous attitude.

Logan was starting to see red. He couldn't believe how smug Kendall was being right now. Maybe he was seeing things but to him it looked like the blonde had a shadow of smirk on his lips. The genius' anger grew. "Yes, _Kendall_."

"Because it's not them you have a problem with, it's me. Because they haven't followed you around or gotten other people to."

Logan was starting to shake with fury. He had never been so angry in his life and the look on Kendall's face made him snap. "Because you won't leave me alone for two seconds! If you had it your way you'd follow me to the bathroom! You're always so smug too. You think you know everything. I hate it! I want my own life, but I can't have it because you won't let me! I'm not a little kid! I can go somewhere or do something without telling you where or what, and I can date someone without telling you who!"

"I only do it because I care, and you're my best friend." Kendall spoke, the shadow smirk still in place.

"Because you care? Because you _care_? I can understand you caring, but Kendall Knight, you don't have your other friends stalk your best friend, and you definitely don't stalk them yourself! You don't prevent them from having a life, a boyfriend. _You_ do! You prevent me from having a life, and you prevent me from having a boyfriend. Anytime I find someone I actually like, and they like me, you and your 'caring' runs them off! Because of you I have nothing _but_ you, and I can't stand it!" Logan took a breath. He stopped shaking at least, but the glare he was giving Kendall was enough to make the other two boys take a step away from him. "You're not a best friend Kendall. I don't know what you are, but you aren't that." He finished, his tone cold and bitter. With one last glare, the genius stomped away, leaving his other three friends alone behind him.

Logan was surprised that he managed to make it all the way back to the Palm Woods without one of his friends going after him, but he can't say he wasn't happy about that. He loved his friends. He really did, but interfering with his love life was too far. He would never do that to them. When Kendall was dating Jo he completely understood that he wanted to be alone with her, and no matter how much he wanted to be with his best friend he never came between that. Now suddenly Jo was gone and all of Kendall's attention was back on him. It almost didn't make sense.

He sighed contently when he was finally laying in his bed alone and somewhat relaxed. That relaxation didn't last long for Kendall was walking in almost right behind him. He groaned, rolling on his side and pulling his pillow over his face. "Go away!"

"But this is my room too." Logan could just about hear the smirk Kendall undoubtedly had plastered on his face.

"Yeah, well, it may be your room, but it isn't mine anymore." He snapped, immediately sitting up and grabbing random items from his side of the room.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. He lifted up that godforsaken eyebrow. His smirk was full-blown now. "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving out." Logan huffed.

Kendall chuckled. He found this very amusing, and that killed Logan. "And where are you moving to? Next door?"

Logan glared. "No, I'm moving out. As in out of this apartment, and out of your life. It's about time I got my own life, and it's obvious I can't do it here. So, I'm moving into a friends, because believe it or not Kendall, I _do_ have friends, and no, you don't know about them!" He said packing the last of his his things into a pack, and left the room. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to get out, and he had to get away from _him_. And what better place to go, he thought, then the guy who just admitted to being in love with him.

Logan knocked loudly but not so loud that he disturbed in other Palmwoods residents. In the mist of his fury, he was still considerate and aware that it was drawing near a late hour. Kendall hadn't even stopped him from leaving, which in a way, ticked him off even more. He was probably still standing in their room, smirking like he knew that Logan would just come crawling back. James and Carlos, always the concerned ones, immediately took notice to the duffel bag slung over his shoulder and tried to get answers from him, but Logan just left without another word to anyone. Now he was waiting patiently for Jett to open the door and couldn't help but smile when he did. "Hey..." He greeted somewhat hesitantly.

"Hey..." Jett repeated with the same tone. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your precious Kendall?"

"I'm sort of...not talking to Kendall right now." Logan replied quietly. "And I'm here because I'd rather be with you than him."

Jett hummed in response, checking his nails in a disinterested manner, but Logan knew he was still listening. If Jett were done listening he would have just walked away. "I mean, Kendall is being such a jerk and...I had to get out of there. I...wanted to be with the jerk I'm in love with."

Jett's body froze, before straightening up and putting that confident smug look back on his face. "Well in that case, come in." He moved to the side.

Logan bit his lip, slowly walking in. Any other person probably would've gotten annoyed with the look on Jett's face-especially since those very looks had been the things to make him snap and bring him here-but Jett's look was different than Kendall's. Logan could see the love and adoration in his eyes. "So..." He started after setting his duffel bag on the ground and turning to face Jett who was still standing by the door.

"You planning on staying awhile?" He asked eyeing the duffel bag.

Logan nodded. "If you don't mind that is." He whispered. "It's just that, after having a date ruined for the millionth time, I just snapped. I want my own life. I want to be able to go out without someone following. I want to be able to hang out with people without someone worrying." The genius paused. "I want to be with you."

"And this isn't just because Kendall ticked you off?" It was one of those rare occurrences when Jett let his insecurities show. "You're not going to go running back to him as soon as he gives you a smile and offers you a hockey stick or something, right?"

Logan was chuckling again because sometimes Jett really was ridiculously adorable. "A smile and a hockey stick could never compare." He said moving back to his boyfriend. "I don't want to be with Kendall. _I __want __to __be __with __you_." Logan emphasised each word in the sentence, wrapping his arms around the actor's neck, smiling fondly up at him. "I'm going to be honest with you though, Kendall is my best friend and if he ever stops being a stupid asshole then I'll start hanging out with him again, but I'll still love you."

Jett finally smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunet. "We should get to bed." Logan's bottom lip was wrenched between his teeth, eyes shifting as nervousness set in. "We won't do anything." Jett had that smirk again, pleased by the thought of Logan having just the idea of the two of them engaging in such acts together floating around in that large brain of his. "I'll even sleep on the couch if you want."

"No..." Logan finally said after a moment of hesitation. He gave a shy smile, reaching to entwine Jett's fingers with his own. "Let's go to bed."

…

If Logan made a list of reason's why he's in love with Jett Stetson last night we be at the top. Jett stayed true to his promise and didn't try anything with Logan. There was a moment when Jett rolled over to his designated side of the bed and actually cuddled with him. It was such an un-Jett-like thing to do that Logan didn't dare tease him about it lest the moment be ruined.

The intimacy of the night was far better than sex.

Logan let out a moan of protest when Jett shifted, hands tightening around the fabric of his shirt to keep him in place. The actor chuckled, gently moving the genius' hands. "Where are you going?" Logan asked sleepily.

"I have to get to set." Jett climbed over the lazy short boy and stretched his stiff muscles. "And you have to go to the studio." He called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Logan groaned in annoyance but couldn't help but smile. It was like they were a married couple. And honestly the thought of being married to Jett should have scared him more than it did, but right now Logan couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

Logan looked at his phone, checking for any missed texts. There were several from James and Carlos all varying versions of 'where are you' and 'come home'. The one that stuck out the most was the one text received from Kendall that simply said: 'Don't forget to come to the studio.'

He could feel the anger boiling up inside him ruining his morning. That smug little turd. Does he not care at all? Doesn't that fact of Logan moving out and being utterly furious at him bother him at all? With a huff Logan climbed out of bed and went to get ready. Jett happily dropped him off at the studio before going into work himself. Jett had managed to lift his mood completely in just the short drive to Rocque Records. He found himself smiling as he entered the building. It didn't even falter as he was attacked by his hyperactive best friend.

"Logan!" Carlos greeted happily, immediately tackling his friend into a hug.

Logan laughed, patting the short boy on the back as he tried to regain his balance. "Hey, Carlitos."

Carlos finally separated himself from Logan, grinning hugely at him. "You're alive!" This had Logan laughing again. One of the many reasons why he could never stay mad at Carlos for long. "But where did you go? Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry Logan!" The helmet wearing boy threw himself back into Logan's arms, causing the genius to stagger backward again.

"Carlos, let him go." James appeared prying his friend from Logan. Logan nodded gratefully at the pretty boy who smiled at him in response. "Hey, how are you?" He asked cautiously.

Logan shrugged. "I'm feeling better." He answered with a slight smile.

"Yeah, you look happier than when you left last night." Logan felt a twinge of guilt at the sad tone in Carlos voice as he said this. "Do you not like us anymore?"

"Oh, Carlos." Logan just had to hug him again. He looked so sad-like someone had kicked his puppy. "I still like you guys and it's not your fault I wanted to leave." He looked to James to make sure he understood this too.

"Why did you?" James asked.

"Because..." Logan stopped when Kendall walked in. All three heads turned to look at him as he casually strolled into the room.

Kendall raised a brow at the scene then smirked. "Hey, Logie. Glad you made it. I was starting to think your _secret__friends_would keep you." Logan wasn't sure, but his eye might have twitched.

"Kendall..." James gave the blond a warning look. He wasn't completely sure about what went down between the two friends last night before Logan left, but he knew that Kendall making presumptuous comments like those wouldn't help.

"What? Guys, he probably only stayed with Camille last night." Kendall was smirking wider.

Logan could feel his anger rising again but managed to remain calm as he stepped over to Kendall. "We need to talk." He grumbled with a stony glare.

Kendall followed Logan to one of the empty offices in the building. Logan closed the door behind them before turning to Kendall. He almost screamed when he saw Kendall still smirking. "What is wrong with you?"

Kendall's smirk finally fell. "Me? What's wrong with you?" He stood. "All I ever did was try to look out for you and you're being ungrateful."

"Ungrateful?" Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Excuse me for not getting a thrill out of you stalking me for four years!"

"I wasn't stalking you!"

"You followed me everywhere and had spies in places you couldn't go. I think that's stalking, Kendall." Logan rolled his eyes when Kendall shook it off like it was nothing. "It's weird and people are talking. Did you know that people at the Palmwoods think you're in love with me?"

"So what if I am?" Kendall muttered under his breath.

Logan froze, eyes going wide. "You're...what?"

"I'm protective of you because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt and I chased away all those guys because none of them have ever been good enough for you."

"Oh and you are?" Logan laughed, anger returning slightly.

"No..." Kendall looked up with sincere, vulnerable eyes, bearing all of his emotions to Logan. "But I know you deserve better than those jackasses before."

"I..." The genius shook his head, still trying to take this all in. Now he was laughing again and he couldn't stop. Kendall was looking at him like he had grown a second head and Logan just kept laughing. He had spent so long being angry at Kendall and himself that he had forgotten how good it felt to laugh. "You drive me crazy, Kendall. Do you know that?"

Kendall smiled, letting out a light chuckle. He paused offering an apologetic smile and a hug to his friend. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled. He's known the blond for years, and he had too much pride ans was beyond too stubborn to voice an actual apology for his actions. A smile and a hug was a close to an 'I'm sorry' as he would probably ever get. He gladly accepted the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Kendall's midsection and Kendall's arms going around his shoulders. "Drive me so crazy." Logan mumbled, smiling into the tall boy's chest.

"We drive each other crazy, but we balance each other out too." Kendall kissed the side of the short boy's head, nuzzling the short brunet locks. "It's why we'd be so good together."

Logan pulled away from the embrace looking up sadly at his friend. "Kendall...I can't." It broke Logan's heart to see the sadness in those green eyes.

"Why not?"

"You're my best friend and I care about you a lot, but...I'm in love with someone else."

Kendall's eyes narrowed and Logan couldn't tell if he was angry, disappointed, or just suspicious again. Maybe it was all three. "Who?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"Don't be like this. He's sweet, he loves me, he makes me laugh, he cares about me, and...Kendall, he _loves_me. I can't believe it, and I don't know why he would want me when he could have anyone else but he does." Logan was smiling so wide he was sure his face would split in two.

Kendall frowned, forehead wrinkling in thought as he studied his genius friend. "I wanna meet him." He finally said with a determined expression.

"Y-you do?" Logan replied nervously. He doesn't know why he's surprised. He knew the moment Kendall found out he would want to meet the guy and it was about time that everyone found out anyway. If Logan wanted this sneaking around to end then this is what he would have to do. He nodded, showing that he agreed.

"Just so you know," Kendall stood walking to the door of the office. "I'll never think anyone will be good enough for you."

…

Logan was taking deep breaths as he paced up and down the floor. Other than the sounds from the TV it was silent in the apartment. Logan was too nervous to speak, afraid he'd throw up if he opened his mouth. He was counting on Mrs. Knight or Katie to be around when Jett came by but it was just his luck that they would decide to go out for the evening. James and Carlos were afraid to speak, feeling how tense the air was thanks to Kendall's mood. It was obvious that he was upset and they didn't want to be yelled at for something that wasn't their fault.

Kendall hadn't said a word since their talk back at rehearsal and that worried Logan the most. He would look at Logan with these eyes that showed he was hurt but he was also angry, but he would never take his anger out on Logan or any of his friends. It was clear to Logan that he was saving all of his energy to take it out on whoever would come through that door.

Logan jumped when someone knocked at the door. Kendall, James, and Carlos stood quickly and Logan raced to the door before either of them could. "Don't move." He told them. Logan slid into the hall and was greeted by the site of Jett. "Hi." He breathed.

"Hi." Jett leaned forward, giving the short boy a small peck in the lips. Logan felt a smile come to his face. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Logan answered with a nod, taking Jett's hand in his. "Let's do this."

He opened the door again, keeping Jett behind him. He smiled nervously at his three friends. "Guys, this is my boyfriend." Jett stepped from behind him, looking characteristically confident. Logan was slightly jealous of that.

James and Carlos' mouths fell open and they stared in shock at the smart boy and the actor beside him. Carlos' sudden laughter broke the tension. "That's a good one. You're joking, right?"

Logan shook his head, once again silenced by the prospect of puking. The Latino's laughter died down after that. James and Kendall didn't even blink as Carlos fainted onto the floor. "Is the little one okay?" Jett whispered to him. Logan nudged him in the ribs to shut him up until he had gauged all of their reactions.

"So...you and Jett?" James finally spoke.

Logan nodded again, happy that someone else had finally said something but that relief didn't last long for James had once again grown quiet. He looked to Kendall as if asking how he should react to this. Kendall was the leader for a reason, but right now the leader was standing stoically in front of him. "Kendall?" He called softly. "Say something."

Kendall finally moved, stepping closer to the couple with a scrutinizing expression. Jett didn't seemed fazed by the blond but Logan was seriously worried for Jett's safety. Maybe if Jett knew the danger his face might be in he would show some emotion. A few more seconds of silence passed and Logan just wished someone would say something!

To his surprise, Kendall smiled. "I approve."

"Say what?" The other three boys in the room questioned the blond's sanity, even Carlos had popped back up to figure out what was going on.

"I don't like Jett. In fact, I hate him because he's stubborn, strong-headed, and even a little arrogant sometimes." Kendall glared at the actor before looking to Logan with a small smile. "I guess I can act like that sometimes too."

Logan broke out into a large grin when he got what Kendall was saying. If it wasn't going to be him, then someone like him was close enough. "And besides the way you smile when you talk about him...that's enough for me." Kendall ruffled the brunet's hair fondly, making Logan laugh.

"So...you really approve?"

"Yeah..." He sighed, then turned his attention to Jett. "But if you hurt him, I won't hesitate to bash your pretty little face in." He threatened in a low voice.

Jett still didn't look fazed, he simply nodded and gripped Logan's hand tighter.

"I guess that's it then!" James clapped, smiling now that the tension from the last few days was gone. "Wanna play some video games?" Carlos and Kendall quickly agreed, running back to the couch and grabbing their controllers.

"Actually, Jett and I have a date, so we'll you guys later." Logan smiled when the other three muttered incoherent responses and didn't even turn around.

He turned around, leading Jett out of the door. "Bye, Logie." He heard Kendall's voice call behind him.

Logan gave the blond a small smile. "Bye, Kendall." He said shutting the door behind him. He turned to face Jett again with curious eyes. "Why are you so smiley? Kendall just threatened to bash you face in."

"No, he just threatened to bash my _pretty _face in." Jett smirked to himself. "He thinks I'm pretty."

Logan snorted, shaking his head at his boyfriend. That would be the only thing that registered in Jett's mind.

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**So, this is the last thing I'm gonna upload for a while because with the admins of this site going on a rampage, I am no longer satisfied. So, I posted something really fast to let you guys know that I will be on my LiveJournal account (under the name Sonotmyfault) and I will also be posting stories on my Tumblr (Jackasslow). My twitter is in my profile, but since you guys are sitting around and reading fanfiction, I assume you're not gonna put forth the effort to go search for it so that is RJGoodStuff.**

**Anything else can be found on my Tumblr where I spend most of my time.**

**See you guys soon, I guess.**


End file.
